When It All Went Downhill
by HawkDramione
Summary: The three time Professor McGonagall learned that a Potter's kid was coming to Hogwarts, and the one time she didn't prepare.


**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Mrs. Rowling. I own nothing.**

* * *

1\. James Sirius Potter.

Professor McGonagall sat down behind her desk and started to skim through a long piece of paper. Annually, before a new school year began, she would check the first year students list once, just in case. Once...

Her eyes stopped somewhere in the middle of the list. She had to read the name once, then twice, then three...

Already Professor McGonagall felt a severe headache coming, along with a strong wave of sympathy toward Professor Longbottom - the Head off Gryffindor.

"Pray tell, Headmistress, what can bring you such stress?" - The _oh-so-humourous_ voice of none but _the one and only_ Albus Dumbledore did nothing to calm her down as the professor proceeded to pull out a bottle of firewhiskey from the drawer of her desk. She turned around, stared at the twinkling eyes of the former Headmaster and spoke with an edge in her voice.

"The Potter child is coming this year."

The news was greeted with dramatic whistles, several enthusiastic claps, and a _not-so-subtle_ snort from Professor Severus Snape.

"What's his name?" - One of the portrait asked. Professor McGonagall gave up the effort to fight back a sigh.

"James Sirius Potter."

There was silence.

"What a nice surprise." - Sarcasm was dripping from Snape's voice as he broke the silence. - "I, for once, am glad to be dead."

This brought a full fit of giggle from Dumbledore, and though she knew it was fruitless, the Headmistress couldn't help but glared at the portrait. This, in her opinion, is no funny business.

Seven years in Hogwarts with James Sirius Potter. It would be a miracle if the school managed to stand still.

* * *

2\. Albus Severus Potter.

A miracle it was then, after two years Potter's first born son had only managed to caused some heart attacks to Professor Longbottom. Of course there were severe headaches to the Headmistress, but it was acceptable, she concluded, and as so drove her thought to a brighter side. At least the boy hadn't found his way to the Chamber of Secret yet. Not yet.

As Professor McGonagall was sipping her tea and enjoying the precious moment of silence, a sullen Professor Longbottom walked in and literally collapsed into one of the chair in front of her desk. This caught her attention.

"Good afternoon, Professor." - She greeted - "What can I help you with?". A mumble greeted her back. Putting her tea down, Professor McGonagall gave the young man her full attention.

"Longbottom, you know full well I can't understand if you talk to my desk and my floor like that." - She said, and the poor young Professor looked up at her with despair in his eyes. - "What?"

"Potter's other son is coming this year." - He managed to groaned before dropping his head quite dramatically on the desk again.

"Oh I know." - The Headmistress replied calmly, sipping her tea. Longbottom popped his head up and stared at her with incredulous eyes.

"How can you be so calm about this?" - He demanded - "It's another Potter-Weasley kid! And he is even more Harry than the last one! They're gonna kill me!"

"Well that's your problem, isn't it?"

Longbottom stared at his former teacher for a full minute before storming out of the office, finally leaving Professor McGonagall alone with her tea.

"Another Potter? Really?" - Ah, talk about alone. How could she forget Snape's common sarcasm when the Potters was mentioned? Without turning back, the Headmistress could still picture clearly the scoff on the portrait's face.

"I wouldn't be so pessimistic if I were you, Professor Snape." - She replied, eyes not leaving her tea. - "This one seems promising enough."

"And pray tell, why?" - Still, even as a portrait Snape kept his dislike to the Potters clear for everyone.

"Albus Severus Potter. That's why." - She turned around, giving the portrait a smile. - "Is it enough for you?"

* * *

3\. Lily Luna Potter

Two more years had passed and marked the four years since Potter's first child set foot in Hogwarts. Four years of chasing after chaos, explosion, and plenty of heart attacks for not one, but all professors of Hogwarts.

Professor rubbed her nose tiredly as she checked the list of new students this year.

"Lily Luna Potter." - She wondered out loud. - "Does it sound 'schoolwrecker' or 'nice modest Head Girl'?"

"I don't think 'nice' and 'modest' can be the words to apply for any Potter." - Once again Snape beated all other portraits when the Potter matter was brought up. - "May I remind you how miserably it failed when come to Albus..."

"Alright alright." - The Headmistress interupted before Snape could go full on a speech about the Potter family, then turned back to her list. The Potter-Weasley era - started with Teddy Lupin (his father was a Marauder and his godfather is Harry Potter, duh)- was so chaotic that sometimes Professor McGonagall found herself missing the old days, when there were only four Marauders, not... how many of them again? 15? 16? Gosh she lost count.

"As I remember," - Dumbledore's words of wisdom rang through her office - "Lily was a nice and modest girl, and so was Ginny."

"Yes, they both are. But there's also a Luna." - Professor McGonagall replied cooly before turning back, giving the old man a deadpan look. - "Mind you, both Ginny and Luna, along with our dear Herbology Professor, led the Dumbledore's army pretty well..."

"Oh don't remind me." - Snape sneered from his portrait, but she ignored him.

"And both Lily and Ginny fell in love and married a Potter." - She continued, before turning back to her list. - "Given such background, I wouldn't hold so much hope."

* * *

+1. Teddy Lupin.

Upon hearing his name called, a young boy in the group of first year startled, jumped up a head and thus chaging his blonde hair to a bright blue colour. Smiling sheepishly as the whole school broke into laughters, he stumbled forward and managed to sat down on the chair, waiting for the Sorting Hat to do its job without any more mishap.

"Isn't he the Lupin boy?" - Professor Sprout whispered to the Headmistress.- "I hope he is as bright as his father. Such a nice boy he was."

Professor McGonagall nodded and smiled as the boy was sorted into Ravenclaw. Surely he was a smart one.

The sorting ceremony went on without any more trouble, then came the most expecting event of the night - the feast. As she was listening to Professor Longbottom's enthusiastic chat about a new plan he had found, a loud BOOM and roaring laughters caught the Headmistress' attention.

In the middle of the chaos was Teddy Lupin, smiling sheepishly as his nose slowly grew back to normal size, from what looked like an elephant's nose. Apparently, he had turned it to show off to his friends, and thus causing chaos in Ravenclaw's table.

Professor Flitwick sunk back into his chair and sighed.

"Tonks." - She heard him mumbled.

"And raised by Potter." - The Headmistress spoke out loud, deep in thought. - "If I remember correctly, the boy had just beated both Marauders and Weasley Twins, being the first to prank earliest in a school year."

All eyes from the Professor table landed on said boy, who caught their eyes. After making sure none of the students would noticed, he winked at them.

"When was a Black involved in his gene?" - A question was asked, but no one answered. They were too busy proceeding the information that a half-werewolf Animagus, raised by a Potter and probably learned by heart stories of the Marauders had come to Hogwarts.

This school year was surely no peaceful.


End file.
